Marissa and the Mermaid
Poppy Halliwell ''SLAM! ''Went the front door of the Halliwell Manor. Strangely enough, the only ones to hear it were Poppy, and the newcomer, Marissa Whyte. "Who's there?!" screamed Poppy, "It's me. I have a little problem" Marissa said while whacking out the water in her rain coat. Poppy walked up behind her. "I could've just orbed to you, " she shook her head at the younger girl. "I'm not in any serious issues...I just..uh...well...I've got a mermaid in my bathtub?" Poppy's eyes widened in shock. "M-mermaiid...? Are you kidding me?" she started laughing. "No, not at all. I found a mermaid while out fishing, shes unconcious and needs help." Marissa said it in a serious way, not joking at all. Poppy immediately stopped laughing. "Wait...your telling the truth...? You've got a mermaid?" Disbelief was all that could be heard from her. "I'm serious Poppy, come on. we need to get to her. " "Sometimes I wish I could orb to chargers who just call me. Though, she could be my charge. I hear a voice in my head." "Then come on, orb us to her" Marissa took her hand. and soon they were orbed to Mar's classic bathroom, the tiled floor almost making Poppy slip. "Watch it, she splashed a lot." "Okay then," she walked up to the bathtub, inside was a mermaid, no more then 11 years old at the most. The water around her tinted a dark red, her stomach having a huge on the side of it. Poppy took her hand, "Uh.....mom? is that...is that you?" the fish girl said weakly. Marissa sat on the toilet seat, looking at Poppy, "You've gotta heal her. Please." She nodded her head and Poppy put her hands on the girl's stomach, her hands started to glow and so did the mermaid's abdomen. Then her eyes opened wide in fear, staring at the two girls, the ones with legs. "Wh-who are you..." She pulled away from Poppy, but she grabbed her hand. "Don't worry....I'm Poppy Halliwell. Now...you have to tell me what happened to you?" the mermaids eyes opened in surprise. "Your....your a charmed one....?" she said in awe. "Oh joyous day! I'm saved!" she said "Saved from what?" Marissa inquired as she started to drain the tub of the reddish water. It was very unsettling. "save me from the witch," i raised my eyebrows at that. "what witch?" Poppy said, very confused. Witches were good creatures. Well most of them. "Some guy....he wants to force me to marry him.." her voice was shaking,with frear, but she was smilng at them. Marissa and Poppy stared at eachother with a look of confusion. "But your only like 11" Marissa then started to fill up the bathtub with water again. "Well...you see I'm the princess of the atlantis city of the deep." Poppy nearly fell over from disbelief at this. "Your pulling my leg. " "tail fin" the still unnamed mermaid corrected. "fine tail fin...but anyway, whats your name?" Marissa said impatiently. "My name, is Audrey." "whats his name?" Poppy asked. "Mathew Phasphur." the name sent a chill down Marissas spine. He tried to marry her awhile ago.